


Careful

by iduna



Series: Whose Stupid Idea Was This, Anyway? [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Almost cavity causing, Conversations, Diabetics Beware, Fluff, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iduna/pseuds/iduna
Summary: Just a conversation when the Herald returns to Haven. A one hour writing prompt





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one hour prompt from a writing group. It hasn't been Betaed or much editing at all. Just me and two dorks, trying to figure it out. I usually don't write sweet stuff, and this isn't where I thought it would go at all, but Carys and Cullen had different ideas.

Carys winced as Cullen helped her off her horse. What started as courtesy had become something of a ritual for him. As the Herald’s party was sighted, he’d head to the stables with a recruit or two in tow. He’d help her off the horse, have one recruit take the reins and the other her saddlebags. They would talk for a moment or two, then she’d go about her business. 

“You’re hurt, My Lady. You should be more careful.”

The sudden intake of air from the mage told him that he’d mis stepped. Again. 

Carys turned and looked at the Commander. “Of course, I’m hurt, Commander. You throw me at all number of enemies, what do you think happens when I fight? I’m garbage at it anyway, just ask the Seeker.”

Cullen looked at her, hands on her hips, staring at him with consternation. “I…”

“You’d probably be amazed at how many of them refuse to wait in queue for The Seeker or Iron Bull to get to them. So rude.” Carys took a step back and spread her arms wide. “There I am, with a damn target on my back, and the cheeky assholes just ignore the ones with the swords. Who could’ve guessed that might happen?”

Cullen chuckled a bit, unable to stop himself. “I hope you punish such disrespectful and insolent behavior. It can’t be allowed to continue.”

She seemed to be in a better frame of mind now, so Cullen offered her his arm. Cocking an eyebrow slightly at the unexpected gesture, Carys took his arm and they began walking slowly toward the gates of Haven. 

“Well,” Carys began, lifting her chin haughtily. “Generally speaking, I find that lightening up their ass usually makes them think about mending their more boorish habits.”

Smiling, Cullen asked, “And if that doesn’t work?”

“By that time, The Seeker has decided to teach her own type of lesson. It is rather hard to influence their thinking if they don’t have a head, but that’s a problem I can’t solve for them.” A small smile appeared on her lips. “They call me the Herald of Andraste, but I’m not that good.

“Bull likes to hack limbs off. I think I’ve seen remorse in one or two of them… before they bleed out at least. It’s hard to tell if it’s fear or contrition, though. It’s possible that one or two are just asking themselves what the fuck just happened.” She lifted her eyebrows slightly. “It’s what I’d do, if an 8-foot man with horns ran me through.”

“It is reasonable to assume that they’d rethink some of their recent life choices, there at the end.” Cullen laughed then, tension releasing from his shoulders. “Do you want a healer, My Lady?”

Bowing her head slightly, Carys declined. “Thank you, no. I am a healer, remember. It’s nothing that a wash and potion won’t cure. Varric was slower than usual. I had to give him the last potion I had. He whines like a mule when he gets hurt.”

“Is that wise,” asked the Commander. “I don’t mean to insult, but we need you more than we need him. I mean… Not that…”

“It’s okay, I know what you meant.” She stopped, dropped his arm, and looked him in the eye. “I am the Herald of Andraste, and they are there to protect me, not the other way around.”

She took his arm again and started walking. “I would have taken it myself, but it was the only way to shut him up. The Seeker would have run him through, and we would have lost the best chest hair in Thedas.” Unable to suppress a giggle, she continued. “What are we fighting for if not for things like that?” 

“I trust that Cassandra would have hated herself later,” he asked. 

“Probably,” she said. “I see her looking at him, caressing her copy of “Tales of the Champion.” I think she wants him to autograph it, but she’s afraid to ask. If he knew she’s a fan, he’s never let her forget it.”

“She should get him to sign the one with the hole in it.” 

“Did she really stab a book?” Carys was incredulous. “He told me about that. I thought he was making it up. His relationship with the truth is… interesting.”

“She did stab it,” he said. “I’ve seen it. He kept it with him on the trip here, waving it around whenever they had a fight.”

Stopping at the door to her cottage, Carys looked at Cullen. “So, he never put it down?”

Cullen reached down and turned the knob on the door. It swung open, and he took a step back, giving her a chance to enter. She looked up and blue eyes met amber ones. “Thank you, Commander, for walking me home. I don’t want to keep you from your duties. You have people to yell at and reports to sign. Important things.”

Cullen smiled, bowed slightly at the waist, and replied. “Yes, very important… But you, My Lady, are important as well. I am honored to be of assistance.”

“I enjoyed the conversation as well,” he added, his cheeks reddening slightly. 

"As did I," she said, walking through the door.

“You do need to be more careful, though,” he whispered, as the door shut behind her. 

“We’d all be lost without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love a kudo or a note... Both are also great. I'm an insecure mess when it comes to my writing.


End file.
